


Odd Toppings

by Entwinedlove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (attempted) arguement, Gen, pineapple on pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky finds he may like more than just pepperoni on his pizza.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Odd Toppings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Day 2 – an argument

Natasha was laid back on Sam's couch with her feet on Bucky's lap. When she first put her winter-socked feet in his lap he had massaged them but as the movie their were watching picked up in action, he'd slowly stopped. Steve lay across the floor in front of the couch where he and Bucky shared foot space, sometimes kicking one another during the more dramatic moments of the film.

"Hey guys, I'm going to order some pizza. Have any requests?" Sam asked from the kitchen.

"Anchovies," Natasha answered.

"Really?" Bucky and Sam asked simultaneously.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Bucky's disgusted expression. "Yes, really."

"Alright, I'll get you your own pizza. Anything else?"

"Enough to feed a small army," Steve said from the floor, patting his flat stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Bucky added quietly. "Though I can't imagine I'd ever want to try anchovies on a pizza. I think maybe pineapple would be worse."

"Hey!" Sam interjected. "There's nothing wrong with pineapple on a pizza. I'm going to order a Hawaiian just because you said that."

Natasha made a face at Bucky, mouthing the word "blegh," and pretending to vomit. He chuckled and grabbed her feet, shaking them back and forth.

"Just make sure you order enough regular stuff for us," Steve said, with humor in his tone.

Sam laughed. "Of course, can't have you going hungry under my roof. My Mama would have my hide." He stepped back into the kitchen and Natasha heard him dialing.

Later, after dinner, bed, and then the ridiculous need to pee woke her, Natasha ventured into the kitchen. Bucky was standing at the counter with his shoulder curled as he stuffed his face with pizza.

She crept up on him and peered over his shoulder. "I thought you thought pineapple and anchovies were gross?"

He swallowed his bite without finishing chewing. She watched as he seemed to struggle to get the double-thick slice of cold pizza to go down his throat. He shrugged. "I grew up in the Depression and served in the war. You eat what's available. Steve and I finished off our pizza earlier."

She raised her eyebrows as he took another bite of the Hawaiian and anchovy pizza-slice-sandwich he had made.

He finished chewing this bite before responding to her look. "Besides, they're not that bad." He glanced over at her from where he was studying the last bite in his fingers. "How did you learn you liked anchovies?"

She waited until he had put the last piece into his mouth before she answered. "I ordered a pizza with them out of desperation, because I was tired of people stealing my pizza."

The sheepish look he gave her was priceless.


End file.
